Elderflower Wine
by Nynayve
Summary: Hermione drinks a bit too much at the Potter wedding. Who does she wake up with?


**Elderflower Wine**

_**AUGUST CHALLENGE**_

_**Prompt:** Bat-Bogey Hex, Owl Post, Cloak_

_**Pairing:** This month we will not be having pairings but a selection of characters to choose from:_

_**Females:** Hermione_

_**Males:** Fred/George, Charlie_

_**Quote:** "You're in love with the idea of love" "That's absurd!" "How did I miss that?"_

_**Theme:** Ginny Weasley, born on August 11, 1981_

_**Idea Owner: **GVSL_

_**Idea: At Harry & Ginny's wedding Hermione hooks up with a Weasley, the problem is the next morning she can't remember just which Weasley that was.**_

_**

* * *

**_

She must have drunk three bottles of Elderflower wine all on her own last night. Hermione woke up, groggy and hung over, and looked around her room.

But she wasn't in her room, or any room she knew!

On the floor were Quidditch jerseys, a few empty bottles of butterbeer, and what looked like the handle of a broom sticking out from under the bed. Hermione herself was wearing only a Gryffindor tie...wrapped around one wrist!

She struggled to remember what had happened last night, but for the life of her, could only get fragments...

_Harry and Ginny dancing their first as husband and wife..._

_One of the Weasley twins, Fred, she thought, handing her a glass of wine, asking her to dance, laughingly saying she was a rubbish dancer..._

_Harry's cousin Dudley asking her to dinner, blushing, saying she had a boyfriend, Charlie Weasley rescuing her and waltzing her onto the dance floor..._

_George Weasley asking her to dance, saying if Charlie got to, so should he, Fred agreeing..._

_Several other faces flitted in and out of her memory, but those three kept coming back... Charming, laughing, red-headed Weasleys._

But which had brought her back to their home?

She looked around for her clothes, but soon gave up. They weren't here. She pulled one of the jerseys to her, relieved that it smelled clean. On the back was a large number **six**, and the name WEASLEY. Who had been number **six**! She pulled the shirt over her head, struggled with the tie round her wrist, and gave up. It must be charmed on. Knowing she looked the perfect picture of the morning after girl, she stood and headed to the door.

Pausing on the landing, she looked around. She was in Weasley Wizard Wheezes! The shop looked odd, without its usual crowd of people, and was eerily silent. At least she had gone home with a wizard she knew, though, this was bound to be the most awkward thing ever. And this after she had broken up with Ron, in front of his family, because he was pushing her to be like his mother! Now that had been embarrassing...

Descending the stairs as quietly as she could, Hermione tried to hear the twins. There were bangs and thumps coming from - what she assumed was the room the twins made their inventions. She revised this theory when she heard one speak.

"How you think she likes her eggs?" One - _Fred**,**_ she thought - asked his brother.

"I dunno...Mum always makes a few, I never saw what 'Mione ate," George replied.

"Scrambled, I think, but make sunny side up, too." A new voice, deeper. Charlie!

"We could owl her, but she might question why we want to know."

"And why we are using the post, when we normally just stop by for breakfast."

The boys continued to make breakfast for another ten minutes, with Hermione hidden around the corner. She was stunned. Had she slept with all of them? Why couldn't she remember? Damn herself for drinking so much.

George said he was going to wake her up, so before she could be discovered, she rounded the corner. Fred was semi dressed; a pair of loose drawstring pants hugged his hips. George wore nothing but pale blue boxers, and Charlie was fully dressed, cloak and all. Well, _that _made her feel better. She tugged the hem of her shirt down, though she knew she was covered. Running a hand through her hair, she greeted them

"Good morning, do I smell breakfast?"

But they weren't paying attention. They were watching her hand pass through her hair...Why? Oh that silly tie. Blushing, she put her arms behind her back, and rocked on the balls of her feet.

"Boys?"

"Oh! Right...er, yeah, breakfast, this way," Fred babbled as he led her to the table, where every time of breakfast food imaginable was set out. The three boys hovered as she picked at her food. She wasn't the least bit hungry. In fact, she was feeling rather nauseous...

"Um…Please don't be upset...but...I would rather have a Sober-up Potion right now, than food." She looked at the three, who all slapped their foreheads. Giggling at them, she picked up a piece of bacon. Least she could do was try to eat it!

"Don't, Hermione, don't make yourself sick. Drink the juice, the potion is mixed in," George said. Briefly wondering what else they had put in the juice, she shrugged and drank it anyway. Her head felt better almost immediately, so she finished the whole glass.

"So Charlie, why are you dressed?" Hermione asked the older Weasley.

"Oh, nothing Hermione."

"Charlie."

"Not important!"

"I've been practicing my Bat-Bogey Hexes, Weasley."

"Oh, they didn't have any food in the house, so I went out and got some..."

"You went shopping, to get food for me?" Hermione knew Charlie hated shopping. "Thank you, for cooking. You should have some, it's rather good," she replied, eating a bit of egg. She wasn't feeling as sick now, so she tucked in to her meal. The boys joined her, and soon they were all leaning back in their chairs, sighing happily.

"So...umm. Oh bloody hell. This is embarrassing enough. Does anyone remember last night? I don't remember anything after leaving the wedding." Hermione was blushing furiously, but was determined to discover what happened. And how to get this blasted tie off her wrist! "And who did this?" She held up her right hand.

"Oh...That was me. You wouldn't hold still..." Charlie tapped her wrist with his wand, and the tie unwrapped itself. She put it around her neck. He was _not_ getting it back.

"I wouldn't... hold still?"

"Yeah...Well, how 'bout I just show you? Come with me." Charlie took her hand, and led her back upstairs, but this time, to a second room. She spotted her dress in the corner, and her bra on top of the door...The _door?_ She swore to herself to never drink again. Charlie was opening the closet doors, he bent over a bit, and Hermione had to remind herself not to be so overt when checking out his ass. Fred and George were just coming up the stairs, when Charlie turned around.

In his hands, was a painting.

Of Hermione.

She was naked, sitting on her knees, but a bit sprawled, so her ass touched the floor and her ankles were to either side of her body. Her hands were tied over her head with that damned tie. She had to admit, even to herself, she looked sexy. Her eyes were smoldering with what she could only describe as intense lust.

"You...You painted that?" She tore her eyes away from the painting, and looked at Charlie.

"Yes. Well, I've been wanting to do one for ages now, but you are a bit... frightening. I wasn't sure how to ask you... I really hope you aren't upset, I know I shouldn't have, you were pretty far gone last night..."

"No, it's okay, Charlie. I would have turned you down, but this way, you got your painting. And I think it looks amazing. But where are the twins?" she joked, turning to look at the men behind her.

"We were...er... setting the mood, so to say," Fred said, avoiding her eyes. Hermione felt something low in her body tighten.

"Will someone tell me what all happened last night?" she demanded.

George walked over to her, took her hands in one of his, and tilted her chin up with the other. "Granger, last night you had sex with three Weasley men."

"I was afraid of that..." she muttered.

"And you were superb. We want a repeat."

"Yeah Granger, you are fair game, now that Ickle Ronnikins is out of the picture." Fred came up next to his twin, running a hand up and down her back. She moaned at the touch, but hardly believed what she was hearing.

"This is absurd, why would you want me?"

"This may have escaped you, Granger, but please, look at that painting again." The twins turned her around. "This is what we see, every time we look at you," George finished, breathing the words in her ear.

No one else said a thing. Hermione launched herself at the twins, and the three Weasley's spent several more hours exploring Hermione's body.

When she went home that night, she spent a few minutes chatting with Ron, Harry and Ginny, who were picking up a few more of Harry's things. When Hermione let to take a shower, the three shared a look.

"Did she have a Gryffindor tie round her wrist?" Harry asked in a stunned whisper.

"Tie? How did I miss that? All I could see was that damned jersey! Why was she in a Quidditch jersey? Think she went to a game?" Ron's eyes were locked on the closed bathroom door.

Ginny stifled a giggle. Neither boy had noticed the slightly off way Hermione was walking, or the ring of faint marks round her neck, carefully hidden by her hair. While the boys were discussing where Hermione may have been for the past twenty-four hours, Ginny went to the den, where she pulled out a quill and some parchment.

_The next time you boys steal away my best friend, leave less marks. _

_Remember, Mum is having a party for my birthday. I expect a really good present, if you intend to sneak away early. _

_You still owe me dances! _

_-Gin_

A/N Review pwease? *beg*


End file.
